


无题

by Encalhado



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Other, at least TJ never said it, it's about the family mostly, no they'er not romantically involved
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: TJ thought it was his families to blame for his problems, but he realized it wasn't.





	无题

从来没有人告诉TJ他琴弹得有多好或者他弹琴意味着什么。从来没有。

小时候TJ并不在意这个，因为他知道家人喜欢他弹琴。奶奶会在他弹琴的时候跟着哼上几句——无论多少岁她唱歌都是一样好听；爸爸妈妈偶尔也会停下手头的工作听他弹琴；而Douglas往往会伏在琴上傻乎乎地笑着，等他弹完往他嘴里塞一块糖或者水果什么的催促他继续。小TJ很享受这样的时刻。

TJ从来不被要求接触政治，或者说家人根本不希望他接触政治。以前TJ为此感到开心，每当Douglas被要求学习那些晦涩难懂的政治内容的时候TJ就会幸灾乐祸地在一旁打扰他，让他不能完成任务而被妈妈批评。等长大一些，外界对Douglas的好评率高的空前一致的时候，TJ却沉迷于酒精，drug，sex。

这些事根本瞒不过家人。爸爸对此反应尤为强烈，他总是会大声吼叫着质问TJ为什么要自甘堕落，他应该成为一个钢琴家之类的。TJ偶尔会反驳他——一般是在喝昏头或者药磕多了的情况下——更多的时候他只会默默地回到房间，享受drug带来的短暂的快乐。

TJ不是不懂家人的良苦用心。他更不是没有戒过毒。跟Sean在一起的时候他已经有快半年没有碰过那些东西了，除了搞上一个有家室的议员，他的生活基本回到了正轨。除了搞上一个有家室的议员，一个有家室的，没有责任心的，软蛋，懦夫。

当他从医院的病床上醒来的时候距离他第一次试图杀死自己已经过去了32小时，鼻子里插着输氧管不太舒服，死里逃生的侥幸和没死成的失望简直存在着。他看着空空荡荡的病房，感觉负面情绪如同一大团乌云将他吞噬。

然后他看到Douglas推门进来——他似乎刚结束一通电话，手机都还握在他手里。

“我真想在你那张漂亮的脸上揍一拳。”这是他说的第一句话。

“你真的觉得我好看吗？谢谢”TJ还在跟他开玩笑。

“你知道你昏迷了多久吗？我们都快急疯了！”

“我没事——帮我把床摇上来”

“妈妈差点昏过去”Douglas愤愤地说，“爸爸妈妈都在忙着把你自杀的消息压下去。这次你真的闯大祸了。”

TJ深深地把头低下去，低声说，“你们就应该让我死”

“什么？！”Douglas大叫起来。幸好这是单人病房，不然他一定会被护士请出去的。“你TM疯了！”

TJ没接话。他不指望Douglas或者是任何其他人能懂他现在的心境。

“从小你都是更好的那个”Douglas突然说，“你会弹钢琴，我连五线谱都看不懂。在农场那年，你只花了一个上午就能骑着马绕篱笆跑了，而我都不能让它往前走一步。你成绩也很好，篮球也打的好，成天有一大群姑娘——男孩子追在你屁股后面跑。你到底是为什么会变成这样？”

你不懂。他想说。因为出柜的不是你，染上毒品的不是你，爱上一个有妇之夫的不是你，除了弹钢琴取悦别人一无是处的不是你，你不会懂。最后，TJ还是选择了沉默。Douglas也不再追问，握住了他的手，说，“我们都很爱你，bro”

TJ知道。

TJ一度把自己的堕落归结于家人。他们爱他，也在无形中让他承担了额外的压力。他是这个强大家庭里唯一的异类，连Douglas的女朋友都是政界有头有脸的人物，而他对政治却几乎一无所知，他有的只是这个姓氏。爸爸对于让他成为一个钢琴家这件事几乎偏执，可他从没解释过为什么，也从没夸过TJ弹琴好听。TJ从来不热爱钢琴，从来不，他只想让家人开心。可越到现在他越觉得已经只是个廉价的卖艺人在讨好那些根本不懂音乐的虚伪的政客。

可是，拜托，又不是他们让你去结交一些奇怪的朋友让你染上毒品的。TJ会这么反驳自己心里的那个小恶魔。

 

Douglas觉得自己上辈子一定是炸了白宫这辈子才会成为TJ的弟弟。明明TJ是哥哥，可每次都要他给TJ收拾烂摊子，甚至是在大半夜抛下自己的未婚妻去接他！

“我真搞不懂你”Douglas说，“你明明可以过正常一点的日子。”

“是，我知道，我正在尝试呢！”

“这就是你尝试的结果？”Douglas看了看他光着的脚。

“这是个意外！”TJ夸张地挥着胳膊，“天知道他竟然有个男朋友！”

Douglas疲惫地揉揉眉心。TJ根本没听懂他说这句话的重点。偶尔的——比如这种时候——Douglas就会自暴自弃地想，干脆放任TJ过他自己选择的生活好了。他似乎永远都不知道悔改。

“额，bro...”TJ突然变得扭捏起来，“你能不能借我3万，你知道，我要...”

“好吧”Douglas解释到，“我只是不想再看到你这样下去了”

TJ用力地抱住他，手指抓着他后背的衣服，“谢谢”

“已经很晚了”Douglas的未婚妻走出来，穿着一件丝质睡衣，环抱着双臂，脸色阴沉，“你要在这过夜吗？”

“啊，不了，谢谢”TJ看见她翻了个白眼，又像只高傲的天鹅一样昂着头回了房间。“但愿她没误会什么。”

Douglas深色复杂地看了TJ一眼，追了进去。TJ打算打道回府，顺便顺走了Douglas的一双鞋。

 

“真没想到你会为同一个人渣自杀两次。”这是在TJ第二次自杀后Douglas对他说的第一句话。

TJ想告诉他不是的。不是为了Sean。但TJ也很清楚这不是Douglas的错，也不是爸爸妈妈的错。是他一个人的。TJ拿起桌上的相片看了看，笑起来，“他们说这是从你卧室里拿来的？”

“嗯，在农场那年拍的。”

“这gay爆了，哥们！你未婚妻真的没误会什么？”

“我们要结婚了”Douglas正色到。

“我知道”TJ放下照片，看着Douglas，又重复了一遍，“我知道。”

照片上他们相互搂着对方的肩，Douglas面对镜头笑得很开心，TJ作势要亲他。

当时Douglas并没有躲开。

 

在Douglas的婚宴上TJ并没有吃多少东西，一直在弹钢琴，看起来自得其乐。

“来一杯？”Douglas靠着琴上，递给他一杯鸡尾酒。TJ投给他一个高冷的眼神，不搭理他。

“你知道为什么爸爸那么想要你成为一个钢琴家吗？”TJ的手抖了一下，但并没有影响到他弹钢琴。

“你的琴声是他唯一能获得平静和慰籍的途径。这是真的，在你昏迷的时候他说的。对我们所有人都是这样，TJ。我们都很爱你，也都需要你。”

“你要知道这是我最后一次为你弹钢琴”TJ还是接过了那杯酒，“以后你还是去找你的老婆吧。”

Douglas想说些什么，比如对他的小心眼发表一番言论，哪怕只是告诉他自己老婆对音乐一窍不通。但最后他只是拍了拍TJ的后背，说，“你弹的很棒，你知道，一直都是。”

“我知道”他低声重复了一遍，“我知道。”


End file.
